dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Jung Hwa
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Jung Hwa *'Nombre: '김정화 / Kim Jung Hwa (Kim Jeong Hwa) *'Nombre en chino:' 金晶和 / Jin Jing He *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 172 cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Hermana mayor, esposo e hijos *'Agencia:' S.A.L.T Entertainment Dramas *Yoobyeolna! Chef Moon (Channel A, 2020) Cameo *Stove League (SBS, 2019) *Wanna Taste? (SBS, 2019-2020) *Confession (tvN, 2019) *Eun Joo's Room (O'live, 2018) *D-Day (jTBC, 2015) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN, 2013) *Ugly Cake (MBC, 2012) *King Gwanggaeto the Great (KBS1, 2011) *Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) cameo *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *Before and After: Plastic Surgery Clinic (MBC, 2008) *The Devil That Pours Red Wine (MBC, 2007) *The Kingdom of the Winds (KBS2,2008) *Money's Warfare (SBS, 2007) *Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) *One Percent of Anything (MBC, 2004) *Snow White (KBS, 2004) *Into the Sun (SBS, 2003) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *Nonstop 3 (MBC, 2002) *Nonstop 2 (MBC, 2001) Programas de TV *Project Hope Volunteer: Donating Is Happiness (MBC, 2010-Presente) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2002-2003) Películas * Kim SunDal (2015) * Read My Lips (2010) * Tokyo Taxi (2010) * The Elephant on the Bike (2007) *No Regret (2006) * Spy Girl (2004) Programas de Radio *Just a Moment Campaign (MBC FM4U, 2012) *Music for You with Kim Jung Hwa (MBC Radio FM, 2002–2003) Musicales *'2013:' The Days *'2010:' Fool For Love *'2007:' Audition *'2006:' From the Bottom Teatro *'2006:' Uncle Vanya Videos Musicales *1sagain - My Love (2009) *Byul - Like A Star (2009) *Lee So Ra - No More, I Ask (2004) *Naul - I Know (2002) *Naul - Fate (2002) *Naul - No Matter How Much (2002) *Naul - Holding On To You (2002) *4U - In My Heart (2002) *Lee Seung Hwan - Christmas Wishes (2001) *Lee Seung Hwan - Reincarnated (2000) *Island - Yesterday (2000) *MOVE - Babybaby (2000) *Lee Seung Hwan - You And You (2000) Curiosidades *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Educación:' Universidad de mujeres Dongduk *'Pasatiempos:' Juegos, lectura *'Especialidades:' Baile y Actuación *Kim Jung Hwa hizo su debut como actriz en el 2000, cuando apareció en el vídeo musical de Lee Seung Hwan "You to You" . Ella saltó a la fama en el 2002 con la comedia de situación Nonstop 3, y pronto fue elegida en papeles en los dramas de televisión Glass Slippers (2002) y Into the Sun (2003) *Kim publicó un libro de ensayos en el 2012, que incluía sus reflexiones sobre la vida como actriz, así como historias sobre su trabajo voluntario para ayudar a los niños pobres como parte de la lucha contra el hambre en el mundo. Ella lo tituló Hello, Agnes!, después de el niño africano con el VIH/SIDA a quien conoció en Uganda y ha patrocinado desde 2009. Kim donó todas las ganancias a la caridad. *Kim se casó con el compositor de música cristiana contemporánea y misionero Yoo Eun Sung el 24 de agosto de 2013. Se conocieron cuando ambos se convirtieron en embajadores de buena voluntad para la organización humanitaria Food for the Hungry International, y aumentó su cercania cuandoompuso la música mientras que Kim escribió la letra de la canción "Hello, Agnes!" que acompañó el lanzamiento del libro de memorias del mismo título de Kim. *Ella dio a luz a su primer hijo, Yoo Hwa el 14 de junio de 2014 en Atlanta, Georgia. *En julio del 2016 dio a luz a su segundo hijo. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Kim_Jung_Hwa1.jpg Kim Jung Hwa2.jpg Kim Jung Hwa3.jpg Kim Jung Hwa4.jpg Kim Jung Hwa5.png Kim Jung Hwa6.jpg Kim Jung Hwa7.jpg Kim Jung Hwa8.jpg Categoría:S.A.L.T. Entertainment Categoría:KActriz